Surprises
by xXGunRunnerXx
Summary: The story of an unusual Scout, and some unusual encounters with a friendly pyro. Fem!Pyro X Scout. I have returned from the grave at last... So Chapter 5 is out and Chapter 6 will be soon just need to get some sleep before I die from deciding to try and pull multiple all-nighters. Also working on Chapter 3's spacing so the chapter isn't a giant blob!
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Thanks

**Surprises Chapter 1: Hidden Thanks**

It was a sunny day on 2Fort.

The battlefield was raging and the birds were non-existent as usual.

As Scout looked on the other side of the bridge he could see the outline of what looked to be a Heavy eating his "Sandvich".

Scout prepared himself to leap on top of the bridge and onto the other side of the fort.

He carefully looked over the wall for any snipers.

 _None_ , he thought. He quickly jumped onto the bridge and ran across when he saw a Soldier harassing his Medic.

The medic was crying for help.

Annoyed, the Scout canceled his mission for the intel and dropped behind the Soldier.

The Soldier wearing the Sergeant's Drill Hat made it easy for the Scout to bonk him in the head with his Sandman.

"BOINK!" the Scout yelled "Bark at dat chucklenuts".

The Medic thanked the Scout in German and quickly proceeded back to the base quickly looking for a new "worthy" teammate to pocket.

The Scout disliked his medic but realized a semi-useful medic was better than no medic. He quickly made a new plan for getting into the BLU base.

He quickly jumped in through the front entrance.

Unfortunately bumping into an enemy Heavy and his Medic friend easily realizing his grave mistake Scout ran out of the base as fast as he could before the Heavy could fill him full of lead. He could hear the Heavy in the background screaming "Run Coward!".

Also, He swore he could hear the medic laughing with heavy.

He grumbled to himself "Oh I'm gunna get y and I'll take your precious Shasha out for a juicy steak dinner" or so he thought that's what the heavy named his abomination of a weapon.

He jumped down into the sewers and went into the BLU's pipe looking around cautiously for spies or any pyro sharks.

He grabbed the ammo pack refilling his ammo then he noticed the sound of footsteps coming from the entrance to the BLU pipe.

Quickly, Scout hid behind the wall and readied his Scattergun for the incoming intruder.

Right before he fired he noticed a red sleeve pop through and the rest of a Pyro's figure.

He relaxed a bit as the Pyro greeted him with "Hrwwo Sct!"

Scout replied with "Hey mumbles, you ain't one of dem spies are ya?"

The Pyro nodded his head meaning no.

"OK but I'll be watchin ya"

Scout was not the best Pyro translator so he was grateful when the Pyro used his head to answer yes or no questions instead of making a complicated answer which no one but the Medic could completely understand.

Sometimes he was sure that the Pyro spoke in his own little language it sure sounded like it.

He had asked the Medic to teach him how to understand the Pyro but the medic simply shooed him away for being a nuisance.

Scout was snapped back to reality as he was knocked off his feet by a rocket.

When the blast cleared up he noticed a Soldier grinning down at him.

Due to there being a lack of space in the sewers scout couldn't outmaneuver the Soldier here and his Scattergun was nowhere in sight.

The Scout was defenseless as the soldier fired a crocket at the injured Bostonian he closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

Instead of a painful explosion he felt a gust of wind come from behind him and an explosion from where the rocket came from.

He opened his eyes and saw the remains of the soldier and his Direct Hit rolling down the stairs.

He looked behind him to see Pyro offering him a helping hand.

Scout not wanting to humble his ego too much said "Yah that was a pretty good job... Thanks mumbles" The Pyro's expressionless mask gave away nothing other than the sound of a sigh.

Grabbing the fire starter's hand he stood back up but fell back to the ground groaning in pain.

Both the Scout and the Pyro realized that Scout had broken his leg.

The Pyro grabbed Scout's arms and dragged him back to their own base where they found the Engineer trying to defend all three entrances to the base on the ground level.

Scout groaned in agony as the Pyro dropped him to help the Engineer destroy the sappers a spy had left on the Engineer's contraptions as a nice parting gift.

The Engineer quickly thanked the pyro for his help.

Abruptly, both teammates turned their gaze to the Scout groaning on the floor.

Chuckling the Engineer said "What in tarnation did you get yourself into now boy?"

The scout was about to reply but the pyro answered for him

"Hr wrs hrt br th sldr's rckt" Engineer replied

"Boy I keep tellin yah to pay attention to where you're going."

The scout replied "Yah yah I get it Engi"

As the Engineer lifted up the Scout and lay him next to his dispenser he patted him on the back and said "Ah I've got you covered Scout,

I'm no medic but I still can heal people" The Scout thanks Engi "Gee you're more help than our medic is. Where is he anyways?"

The Engineer gave a smile and shrugged.

Outside he could hear two soldiers screaming at each other and the RED sniper proclaiming to the world he was the best sniper that ever lived to the other dead BLU sniper.

The scout chuckled to himself remembering the Sniper's #1 Sniper mug.

A few hours later he was in his room tossing a baseball up and down to himself thinking to himself wondering what was inside the intelligence briefcase he has stolen from the BLU team earlier.

Bored and in search of something to do he put his ball away and left his room.

Scout liked to keep his room clean, a habit other scouts did not have.

He felt weird but also a sense of pride for that. As he closed the door he noticed one of the lights flickering from usage.

He shrugged it off and walked down the hall to the mess hall to get some dinner.

Scout realized that Medic was assigned as cook today.

 _Looks like we're having fish today._

Scout didn't mind fish in fact he kinda liked it, not to mention that the Medic was always claiming that fish is good for you.

He laughed to himself in the line.

 _The medic makes a better cook than a medic funny._

As he looked around at his friends, well he couldn't really call them friends excluding the Engineer and maybe the Pyro.

The Pyro was nice and all but it was had to see him as a person with that mask always on.

The Engineer was a great friend to him they hung out a lot and practiced on the guitar.

There were two other scouts but the were both annoying and Scout wanted nothing to do with them.

As he was bored in line he pulled a picture of the spy from his cap and looked sadly upon it.

The spy was his best friend here they did everything together and that involved the occasional catch game or sneaking out of the base when everyone was asleep.

Unfortunately he was killed by a mentally insane medic running around with the Ubersaw everywhere. And although they did have respawn sometimes it fails and therefore the tragic end to the spy named Louis. He hated that medic and still does and seeks to avenge his fallen comrade.

However, there is a weekend ceasefire and that will have to wait for another time.

As the Scout sat down he noticed Engi and Pyro sitting next to him on both sides.

He acknowledged them with "Hey guys" the Engineer replied with a smile and a nod.

The pyro didn't say anything just stared or at least Scout assumed he was staring.

"Hey listen buddy yall need to get outside and see the stars I made another Rancho Relaxo tool box just for you.

Whaddya say?" The Scout gratefully accepted Engi's offer and went on the balcony of the fort and enjoyed sips of some beer with the Engi as they looked at the stars and the as the Engineer discussed his plans for building a probe to explore the surface of Mars and Venus.

The Scout wasn't very well educated in Science, Math, or Engineering so most of it went in one ear and out the other.

As it reached 1000 hours both the REDs decided to head back inside and call it night.

As Scout passed by Sniper's room he noticed a slip of paper on the floor being the curious little devil he was he read the paper.

Another, day of snipin' and I blew their mental deficient known as a pyro's head clean off.

I know I got that buggers attention.

Knowing Scout had found himself a part of Sniper's so called non-existent diary.

He decided to keep it as some dirt against the Sniper in case the Sniper decided to wrong him in anyway. He went back into his own room and grabbed his night clothes decided to skip his shower and go straight to bed.

Before he fell asleep he could he the demo in his room across the hallway mumbling drunken phrases and also the two scouts horsing around next door.

Eventually he dosed off.

When he woke up it was 0100 hours in the morning and he realized there was no sleep for him unless there was a shower.

So he sleepily made his way to the showers and noticed Pyro's gear lying around.

Being too tired to care he went to the stall he always took his showers in, he opened it to find a toweled pyro in HIS stall.

And to his utmost surprise the Pyro was a female not a male.

Stunned and scared the Scout ran.

Fearing that her secret was out the pyro quickly threw on some clothes and chased after the scout with her fire axe in hand.

Unfortunately the Scout tripped over some of Pyro's gear and the Pyro picked him up and shoved the Scout against the wall with her fire axe to his neck.

"You will not say anything about this do you hear me!"

The Scout fearing for his life knowing and that respawn only works during battles, promised not to say anything fearing that the tempered firestarter would silence his usually anyway speechless mouth for good if he angered her.

The Pyro relaxing released the Scout and got her stuff and went to her room.

The scout speechless, just sat on the floor mind completely blank.

After sitting there for about half an hour the scout came to his senses.

After all of this he was gonna need some Melatonin to go to sleep, and the only place you could get that was the Medic's lab.

So Scout decided to take a quick visit to the lab.

When he opened the door he found the Medic's stash of Melatonin vitamins and took two.

Within a minute he already felt the effects of drowsiness coming to claim his consciousness so he quickly made his way back to his room and back into his bed.

He once more drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Discovery

**Surprises Chapter 2: Deadly Discovery**

It was 0800 hours when Scout awoke from his sleep.

He couldn't remember much of last night except for the running but what was he running from.

After many failed attempts of recall Scout gave up and dismissed the memory as a nightmare, put on his Cool Cat Cardigan for the day and went out for breakfast.

Luckily Engineer was assigned as cook today. When he entered the mess hall he was overwhelmed the smell of Eggs, Buttermilk pancakes, and some bacon.

His mouth watered at the smell alone.

Almost everyone had already gotten their food so there wasn't a line for the food.

Scout gratefully took a platter full of everything and sat down.

For once he was very hungry and due to weekend ceasefire he didn't have to worry about overeating today.

As the Scout enjoyed his breakfast he noticed the Pyro staring at him and in a way that Pyro's are not known for.

This stare was of what looked to be like pure hatred, and it sent chills down Scout's spine.

As the Pyro stared at Scout he noticed he wasn't eating but stabbing his food with a knife.

As soon as the Pyro stood up and began to approach him the Soldier burst into the room and shouted "Attention Maggots!"

"We have reinforcements inbound and they will arrive in 5 hours!"

"I want everything squared away for the new arrivals and Engi wash those dishes and put away your stupid sentry gun."

The Engineer mumbled to himself "Good night Irene"

"Does everyone understand my expectations!" Soldier yelled.

Everyone mumbled, "Yes sir"

"Good!" The soldier barked.

The Scout used this distraction that the Soldier had created to slip away to his room unnoticed.

Knowing it wouldn't take the Pyro long to figure out where he had gone he found the invis watch that his friend the spy had gave to him as a gift and wrapped it around his arm.

For fear of pyro destroying his door he left it unlocked.

Scout quickly threw on his Cap, Headset, his Professor's Specs and also his Bruiser's Bandanna.

He waited in the corner of his room for the Pyro to open his door with his invis watch ready.

He knew that if he used the invis watch during battle days his contract would be terminated.

But, this wasn't battle hours this was a ceasefire.

The Pyro barged into his room and quickly the Scout cloaked and ran past the unsuspecting Pyro.

The Scout ran towards the secret exit that Spy had taught him.

He took one last look at Spy and quietly thanked him.

As the Scout made his exit he felt the warmth of the morning sun on him and deactivated his cloak.

As he sat alone enjoying the warmth he started to wonder who the new recruits would be.

He begged for a new medic the team desperately needed one.

A good medic.. not one like the one he currently had.

After spending a good hour outside he noticed some birds flying around one being a plain white dove.

Its landed next to him not too close but closer than most birds.

After about a minute and a half of staring, the dove flew away.

The Scout decided it was time to go back to his room.

As he approached it he cloaked once more and quietly walked in.

Empty. Good.. Scout didn't want any visitors.

He quickly hid his invis watch back in its secret place.

He could finally relax.

He noticed his mail came in today and he opened it.

The name for the recipient read Milo Fabela.

He remembered for a little bit who he was and why he came here.

He didn't want to remember, he mustn't remember who he was he quickly threw the letter at the wall in frustration.

What mattered was here and now, the new recruits and avoiding Pyro at all costs not his past or where he came from.

He can't go back and he never will.

Milo removed his glasses for he was indoors and reclined in his chair.

The time has come for the new recruits to arrive.

As everyone gathered at the Train Depot at the side of the fort he noticed Pyro and stayed on the other side of the platform.

In the distance a train could be seen and it was making its way quickly to the fort.

RED was filled with excitement for the long awaited team members.

They were desperately needed due to being understaffed compared to BLU.

As the train pulled in everyone made way for the new arrivals and stared at the door.

As the doors swung open Milo noticed a medic with the dove he had seen earlier now perched on his shoulder.

Alongside him was heavy and a spy the medic spoke

"Guten Morgen, I am Hauptmann Keiper."

"Vhere ist ze ozer doktar?"

The new medic asked. Milo answered in the lab downstairs.

The Pyro snapped his head back towards Milo.

The spy walked by without saying anything or making any eye contact.

Milo wasn't too happy with a replacement spy but he knew the team needed one badly so he stayed silent. The heavy however walked calmly along with a great big smile and a "Sandvich" in his hands"

Milo followed the medic in and guided him to the lab while the rest of the team went to show the heavy his room and the rest of the base.

The old medic didn't know what to expect of the newcomer but was happy for some help.

When Milo went back to his room he was hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground unconscious. When Milo awoke he was tied up with Pyro's flamethrower barrel pointed to his face.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistakes and Memories

Surprises Chapter 3: Mistakes and Memories

As Scout awoke in his chair he we greeted with the dark tube of Pyro's thrower. Out of reaction he tried to get away but he realized that Pyro had tied him to his chair and he couldn't escape. He couldn't speak either as for Pyro had taped his mouth to prevent him from calling for help. The Pyro removed her mask allowing Scout to see her red hair was tied back in a bun. Pyro apologized with "Sorry Scout this is just a reminder what happens if you open your mouth and what I'll have to do. I'm very sure you would like to keep your face the way it is and not covered in fourth degree burns, would you?" Milo nodded. "Good" Pyro noticed something sticking out of Scout's hat and pulled it out. Whatever it was the Scout didn't want her to see it and that was made obvious by the amount of protest the Bostonian was giving. Pyro simply hushed the Scout and looked at the piece of paper. She quickly realized that she hadn't found a plain piece of paper, but a picture of a spy. The spy didn't look familiar to her but Pyro was fairly new here anyway. Pyro decided to let the poor scout speak and removed the tape from his mouth. The scout had gritted his teeth at the Pyro in anger but the Pyro had no idea why he would be mad over a single picture. "Start talking Scout" Pyro ordered. The Scout responded by spitting on the

Pyro angering her. She slapped his face causing the Scout to yelp out in pain as she grabbed her axe and slid it against the Scout's neck. "Do that again and I'll make sure you can't ever again. The Scout's eyes widened in fear "All right! Alright!" "He was my friend you moron" The Pyro tilted her head "where is he?" The scout quietly mumbled to himself "And I thought Scouts earned the title of the most stupid in the team's yearbook" Pyro curiously asked "what?". "Nuthin" Scout replied. Pyro applying pressure to the Scout's neck with the axe. "Ok! stop! He was stabbed by a medic and respawn didn't bring him back like it was supposed to." Realizing her mistake Pyro apologized for Scout's loss and removed the fire axe from his neck. The scout looked down at the picture with a tear rolling down his cheek remembering his fallen friend. The spy had been a brother to him and the Pyro had made him recall the incident. Feeling guilty the Pyro released the scout, and tried to comfort the scout, but only to have the Bostonian push her away and remove her from his room. Realizing she had left her mask she knocked on Scout's door quietly trying not to attract attention for her true identity would be revealed to the rest of the team. The scout angrily opened the door and threw her mask at her. Then slammed the door in her face. She knew she got what she deserved. She crossed the line by interrogating the Scout. She put her mask back on and made her way back to her room regretful. She noticed a slip on her door requesting her presence in the Medics' lab for her checkup. She grabbed the note and crumpled it up. Pyro never went to checkups and she was curious for why the Medic or now medics still tried to get her to come. She was never going to the checkups ever for fear of her identity being revealed by some test.

Milo sat in his room muttering foul language to himself. He hated Pyro for what she had did to him. Milo tucked the picture back inside of hit hat and tried to calm down. He picked up his baseball and tossed it but all he could think of was Spy and the medic… that gibus medic that had stabbed him. He didn't know why the Ghastly Gibus made him so mad but it did. In frustration he threw his ball at the wall and slammed his fists on his desk. He looked at the spot where the ball had made contact and noticed a now noticeable not quite a hole but not small dent either on his wall. "DAMN IT" Milo yelled. He then heard a knock on his door causing him to angilly growl "Go away" at whoever was at the door. The other creature responded with "Just read ze note dummkopf" As he flung open his door to give the medic a piece of his mind he was greeted with an empty hallway. And rows of doors with yellow notes on each of their doors. He pulled the one off of his door and read it. It read

Your presence has been requested in the medical lab

at 1:00 P.M tomorrow, for a monthly checkup.

-The Medical Department

Milo closed his door annoyed. He really disliked the original medic and wasn't sure the other was any better. He simply posted the note back on his side of the door to remind him not to forget tomorrow. Milo checked the time and realized he had missed lunch. Getting hungrier Milo decided to see if there was any leftovers in the fridge. Walking down the the Mess, Milo spotted the massive fridge in the corner of the room and opened it. Seeing nothing left but raw ingredients and a few of heavies precious sandviches he looked around the room for Heavy and quickly grabbed a sandvich realizing the coast was clear, he quickly wrapped it in foil to disguise it and took it back to his room. He sat down and ate the delicious "Edible Device" along with a can of BONK! Atomic Punch that he had stored in his own personal mini fridge. It was all out of Crit O Cola and Dalokohs bars. He had sent in a request to his superiors for a snack refill almost a week ago but had received nothing. So Milo had to scrounge for food when he missed a meal. And today he had commandeered a Sandvich. As Milo took a bite of the Sandvich his anger faded a little bit as the delicious hickory smoked ham hit his taste buds. He had always wanted to try the Heavy's combat snacks but not having a heavy until today never gave him the chance. As he finished his delicious snack he could hear the soldier ranting next door on how the medics had put down 1:00 instead of 1300 hours on the notice. He decided to once more leave his room and walk around. He arrived at Pyro's door and decided to apologize for his harsh behavior earlier. He knocked but there was no answer of any kind. He knew better to enter the Firestarter's room without permission. So he walked off in search for the Engineer. He expected to find Engi in his workshop. Loud noises coming from down the hall confirmed his suspicions. He continued to the two big wooden doors finding it already unlocked. To his left was the resupply everyone scurried to for health and ammo. He knocked on the doors not wanting to risk going blind by opening the doors if the engineer was welding. The noise must have been blocking his knocking because the Engi made no response to his knocking. Frustrated and annoyed Milo went out to the balcony and looked across the bridge at the enemy for. The front looked deserted but he knew that the medic was in there along with the rest of his teammates. He sat on the edge and let his legs hang over. Usually the area was filled with insults from the Sniper yelling at the other Sniper calling him a wanker and the usual other phrases that the Sniper muttered, but tonight it was oddly quiet. It amazed him how the ceasefire made perhaps the most violent place on the planet seems peaceful. Birds were actually chirping and singing around him not many but there were some. The sun was still up high somewhat and dinner time wasn't too far off. As he looked around he wondered what Engi would be cooking up on the grill. He saw the other two scouts on his team emerge from his base with the new heavy. He watched as they flipped each other professionally and then invited the heavy to flip with them. The heavy somehow jumped onto the scouts hand but instead of flipping him they both launched him into the sewers down below. He felt bad for not warning the new recruits about the other scouts and what pranksters they were. He could hear the heavy yell out from below "RRUN RRUN I'M COMING FOR YOU!" The two scouts only laughed harder. Milo decided to go back inside and meet the medical crew. Upon entering the lab he could see the two medics complaining on how Pyro never showed up to her appointment, but the medics had no idea of the Pyro's true identity. They new medic realized they had a guest and greeted the Scout. "Oh hello, vhat might you be here for Scout?" Milo looked around the lab. "Uh no, just stopping by" the newer medic stood up and got some bird feed for his dove which he called Archimedes. Milo decided to leave the older gentlemen to continue their conversation about medical terms he assumed. He decided to be a little early in line for dinner so he went down back to the mess and saw the Engi finishing his steaks on the grill. "Gee Engi, that smells great." The Engi only smiled and replied "Just you wait till yah taste em. They'll give your tastebuds a taste of good ol' texas style. Scout smiled and picked up his tray as others started to come in behind him. Engi served him a steak "Thanks Pally" Engi nodded in response, and scout went to sit down. Milo couldn't see the Pyro anywhere. After Milo finished his dinner he saw the two scouts in the hallway talking. Milo congratulated the scouts "Good throw there" as he passed both scouts laughed at remembrance of throwing the heavy. Both scouts head butt each other to congratulate one another. He took a shower early today and skipped the Demo's saturday night party. He felt like he needed extra sleep tonight. As he lay down in his bed he fell asleep almost instantly and Milo had no idea why he was so tired but he couldn't think about it as he fell asleep.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Chords Of Friendship

**Surprises Chapter 4: Chords of Friendship**

Milo Looked around the battlefield.

He saw his team mates lying on the ground.

Dead...they were all dead

Milo could hear a familiar voice

He looked around and saw the spy lying on the floor trying to move

Milo ran to the spy and saw a stab wound in the middle of his chest

The spy's suit was covered in his own blood

"No.. No not again!" Milo panicked

As the spy turned toward him he weakly spoke "Go… Go, Milo take the intel back to base."

Milo refused and tried to help the spy but without any medical experience he could not do anything to help the spy, all he could do was watch as his friend slowly died.

As Milo looked up he saw a pyro and the medic walking towards him slowly.

The pyro threw his axe at the scout getting him right in the leg.

Milo screamed in agony as the medic laughed his annoying taunting laugh.

The pyro pulled out an Axtinguisher and finished off the spy.

Milo knew he was next as the pyro removed the axtinguisher from the spy and turned his gaze toward him.

Milo crawled away and noticed one of demo's pills.

He quickly threw the bomb at the pyro and grabbed the intel.

He made his way back to the intel limping painfully as as he stepped over the red logo he was shot in the back by a shotgun.

Knocked to the ground Milo attempted to crawl to the cap point as he noticed a pool of blood surrounding him.

It wasn't his own and it kept growing.

The entire base was flooding with blood.

Milo's mind screamed as he was drowning in the pool of red.

Milo awoke with a fright.

He sat up breathing heavily as he checked himself seeing that his leg and back were fine.

Milo sat on his bed and stared at the floor trying to comprehend what he had seen and to cope with losing his friend another time.

He checked the time. 0900 hours.

Milo jumped out of his bed and quickly threw on a clean Cool Cat Cardigan.

He wasn't going to miss breakfast, however he still didn't know who was making breakfast.

As Milo was running and buttoning up his undershirt he bumped into Pyro.

"Hy wrtch wre yr gerin sct!"

"Sorry" He called back, as he continued running down the hall.

As Milo entered the mess he noticed the demo asleep on the table with a bottle of scrumpy still in his hand.

Milo got the last bit of eggs and went to sit down at the benches.

He sat next to the engineer who had just finished his food.

"Hey Engi whos cookin today?"

"Oh uh Pyro cooked today, He always burns the food a little bit."

Milo laughed a little bit, and replied "Yeah I can see that." As he poked at his food.

He ate the food despite it being slightly burnt.

The engineer picked up his guitar and made his way to leave as the heavy bumped him causing the engineer to drop his instrument.

"DAG NAMIT DABIT" the engineer shouted as he picked his guitar up to find 2 popped strings.

The heavy turned around, "Am sorry"

The engineer stomped off angrily with his broken instrument.

The older medic stated to the heavy. Zhe engineer loves his guitar more zhan he does his own life"

Milo nodded in agreement and walked back to his room.

He found the soldier at his door.

The soldier shoved a package to Milo and said "Rations from HQ"

Milo replied "Uhh, thanks solly"

The soldier walked off to who knows where but Milo didn't care all he wanted to do was put his new snacks into his fridge.

When he opened the box he noticed 6 cans of BONK! Atomic Punch and 4 cans of Crit-O-Cola.

Under that was another box with a yellow label.

He opened it too and found a pair of GrayBanns and 6 Dalokohs bars stacked under it.

Milo quickly put the food away and looked at his new pair of glasses.

"Sweet" he exclaimed and put them on.

He loved his new pair of sunglasses and couldn't wait to wear them tomorrow into combat.

Milo put on the his cap and headset and then wrapped his Bruiser's Bandanna around his head.

He looked into the mirror and said "Hey there, good lookin"

Milo took off his glasses, headset and bandanna and put them away.

He left his room to find the Engi.

Milo noticed the engineer sitting outside on the deck.

As he walked up to the Engi he saw him holding his guitar trying to tune the new strings he put on.

He sat next to the engineer.

"Hey engi, you mind teaching me some chords?"

"Now why would a youngin like you be interested in learning to play a guitar" the engineer replied.

"I don't know I'm just bored"

"Uh alrighty then" the engineer replied.

Engi proceed to attempt to teach Milo how to play some chords on the guitar, he was somewhat successful.

As time flew by it was time for Milo's appointment with the Medics so he made his was over to their lab.

He went inside to find the Soldier already being taken care of by the other Medic.

Milo sat down and waiting for the Medic's instructions.

"I need you to open your mouth"

Milo opened his mouth "AHHHHHHHH"

"Shut up" the medic scowled

Milo shut his mouth not wanting to get stabbed by a Vitasaw that was in the Medic's collection of saws.

"Stand on ze scale dummkopf"

Milo jumped of the examination chair and stood on the scale.

As the Medic weighed him he saw the Soldier arguing with the new medic over taking his helmet off for the scale.

Annoyed the Medic gave up and weighed him anyways

After a bunch of shenanigans that went on in the Medics' lab Milo left to go practice some more with the Engi.

The Engineer was calmly strumming random chords to form a new song.

Every time it was different, the Engi's songs were never the same maybe similar in some ways but never the same.

He could hear the demo in the background staggering around the base most likely due to being drunk.

To Milo it seemed that the Demo was always drunk whether it was fighting on the battlefield or during a ceasefire, the demo always found some excuse to be drunk.

Milo knew the Medic's didn't like the Demo's drinking habits but they were tired of warning him.

Scout decided to let the Engineer make his new song in peace and went walking around.

He saw the Pyro sitting in the intel room along just looking at the briefcase.

The other 2 scouts arguing about which one could handle more BONK! in a day.

The new spy smoking in the TV rooms which no one ever seemed to use.

As he walked into the Mess Hall he could see the heavy yelling about something.

He passed quietly but the Heavy noticed him and called after him. "Scout!"

"Yeh" Milo replied as calmly as possible.

"Who touched Sandvich!"

"I dunno whaddya askin me fo?"

The heavy annoyed sat down at the tables

Milo quickly walked off and took the long way back to his room.

As he entered his room he was yet again surprised by the Pyro.

But this time instead of threatening him, she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Scout"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, friends?"

Milo hadn't really been hugged by any other girls before excluding his mother making this a strange experience for him.

"Uh… sure"

"Great!" The Pyro said happily and stopped hugging him

"I gotta go Scout, cya later" She punched his shoulder and put her mask on.

As she turned and left he sat on his bed and thought about what just happened.

Milo got up hungry and opened his mini fridge.

He grabbed a Dalokohs bar and ate it to ease his hunger until dinner.

He once more pulled out the picture of the Spy causing him to remember his dream.

Quickly shaking the images out of his head he put the picture away and went back to visit the new spy.

As he entered the TV room he didn't see the spy but the TV was still on.

It was playing what appeared to be reruns of I Love Lucy.

He could see Lucille Ball (Lucy) and Vivian Vance (Ethel) stuffing their faces with chocolate to attempt to keep up with their new job of wrapping chocolates.

As he watched the Spy came up came behind Milo

"Zhis Lucile Ball is still alive, no?"

At this Milo almost jumped

"Uh yeah I think so, why"

"Just curious" the Spy replied as he sat down lighting his cigarette.

Milo finished watching the episode and went down back to the Mess to find the heavy gone and with Pyro starting on dinner.

"Oh hrro sct!"

"Hey mumbles" he replied as he sat down at one of the tables.

He could smell the soup beginning to boil in the pot as the Pyro used her flamethrower to heat the pot instead of using the actual stove.

 _So that's why the foods always burnt_. Milo thought to himself

Tomorrow it would be Scout's turn to make breakfast.

Unfortunately, he couldn't decide what he wanted make, suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the newer medic.

"Guten abend kameraden" the medic yelled as he entered the Mess.

Then the other medic walked in and mumbled schweinhunds loud enough for everyone else in the room to here.

Milo and Soldier most experienced people in the base.

They called this home for many years longer than everyone else in the base.

He saw mercenaries come and go but no one had ever been as grumpy as their older medic.

On the medics first day he had been complaining and mumbling to himself, the former mercs disliked the Medic's policy of only healing only on person and never healing anyone else.

So they decided to nickname him "Doctor Useless"

Milo thought it was a very fitting name for him since he only healed the Soldier and rarely the demo before the new mercs had arrived.

He never healed anyone else no matter how much they begged for the Medic to.

Finally, the Pyro had finished making the soup and the present team members started to line up to served.

Milo sat down with his dinner and watched as the rest of his teammates came in for their share of the food.

The soup surprisingly wasn't burnt like the eggs were.

Perhaps the pot saved the soup were as the eggs were exposed to an open flame.

Milo finished his food and went back to his room to get the spy's watch.

Despite tomorrow being a battle day he wanted to see outside for a while.

As he cloaked he made his way to the secret exit and left the base.

It was cold outside but due to the lack of light there were many stars that were visible.

The Engineer told him that Venus was the brightest thing in the sky apart from the moon.

Milo assumed looked around and saw a little bright light that seemed to outshine its competition so he assumed that was Venus.

It popped in his head that he should ask the Engi to make a telescope.

After a while the weather outside got too cold for Milo so he went back inside.

He was walking when he decloaked.

He heard a muffled gasp, Milo had decloaked in front of the Pyro

 _Idiot_ Milo thought to himself

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Exposure

**Author's note:** _Hey sorry guys for uh being dead for how long has it been? Two years? Just got busy with school and work and all. And well I decided to end my death on here after reading an inspiring book plus i felt extremely guilty after being notified people were still following my story, Also got a bit into overwatch (don't burn me in not a heretic i swear, still think tf2 is better but both are fun) So here's chapter 5!_

 **Surprises Chapter 5: Exposure**

Pyro was walking down the hall, her gloves were all wet from washing dishes.

She noticed one of the lights was going out from always being on.

"Oh well" She said behind her mask.

She went back to her room, it was a plain room.

There were no decorations anywhere.

Pyro kept the room plain to protect her identity just in case any snoopers decided to break in.

As she dried her gloves, Pyro thought of something she had seen earlier.

Pyro put her gloves back on and left her food in the fridge for later.

She never ate in public in fear that her teammates would be able to tell who she truly was if they even saw her lower face.

Pyro opened her door and walked down the hall.

As she approached a corner she saw a figure decloak right in front of her.

Startled she gasped.

Quickly she grabbed the person by the neck and slammed them against the wall.

Judging by the sound of pain the spy was disguised as a scout.

Pyro placed her axe's blade right next to his neck.

"Mumbles stop it's me!" she heard the person say.

Being a Pyro she knew not to trust anything someone suspicious.

The person tried their best to get free of the Pyro's hold on them.

"Mumbles please let me go" the person begged.

"You're coming with me!"

She held the scout's arms behind his back and had her axe right against his neck.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon" she replied.

She could feel the scout shaking in fear.

They arrived to her room.

She opened her door and pushed the scout in.

The scout fell face flat into the floor.

She picked up her flamethrower and aimed it right at him.

"Hold up Mumbles you don't need to do this"

"Shut up and listen to me and I'll torch you!"

To her she sounded normal but to the scout it was a little difficult due to the mask.

The treat made the scout quite as outer space.

"Now" she yanked the watch off the scout's wrist "Where did you get this?"

The scouts jaw dropped but nothing came out.

"Mumbles please you do-" Pyro pushed the flamethrower closer to the scout's face

"Tell me now!" she growled

The scout sighed and looked down "It was the spies watch from the picture he gave it to me"

"Oh really, Ok." "What were you doing sneaking around the base this late with the watch"

"I… I was hiding" the scout mumbled.

"From what?"

"I've told you enough mumbles" said scout

"Oh no you haven't" she said.

She watched as the scout shifted uncomfortably

"It's a little secret the Spy showed me"

Pyro relaxed a little bit seeing that no spy could possibly know about the friendship between the scout and the former spy.

She knew better than everyone the value of secrets to people and let the scout keep his.

She pulled her flamethrower away from the scout allowing him to relax.

"Thanks mumbles." the scout said.

"Its Jennifer" she replied.

"What?" the scout asked.

She took off her mask so the scout could hear him clearly.

"My name is Jennifer" she repeated.

The scout stood up. "My name is Milo"

It was nice to know someone else's actual name.

The others never revealed their names so it was nice to know someone else's.

"I should get back to my room" Milo stated

"Yes you should" she said before putting her mask back on

"You're not gonna report me to the administrator right?" Milo asked

"No Milo, now get out of here" Jennifer replied behind the mask

"Uh right." Milo replied and left

Jennifer changed into her nightwear and lay in her bed.

She quickly drifted into sleep

Jennifer was awoken by the annoying alarm clock's beeping telling her to get up

Jennifer stood up from her bed and stretched quickly.

She silenced the alarm clock and changed into her suit.

She went down for breakfast and saw the scout serving food.

Milo had simply made eggs.

 _Oh well,_ she thought to herself, she was hungry and wasn't going to turn down food.

As she grabbed her food Milo greeted her.

"Ehey how are you today mumbles"

She simply nodded in response and left back to her room.

Jennifer took off her mask and quickly ate her breakfast

When she finished she put her mask back on and went to the debriefing room and waited for the soldier to start his yelling.

She noticed the spy lighting his cigarette in his seat and the demoman drinking another bottle of alcohol.

The Engineer walked into the door with Milo the scout behind him.

Next came in the heavy with the two other scouts behind him both scouts laughing obnoxiously at something.

She noticed a piece of paper on his back reading "Fat Lard"

Milo was shaking his head at the other scouts with a grin on his face.

The sniper walked in sat down and started to scrub his rifle.

Finally the soldier walked in right on time and yelled "Attention Maggots!"

"Today I want the both docs on the ground with me, the heavy, and two scouts."

Then he yelled the part of the plan for his part of the team.

"Now, I want the pyro and the Scout to go through the sewers and rendezvous with in the enemy courtyard."

"Spy!" The soldier yelled. "Move around as you need but sap the engineers toys when I tell you too"

"Demo you're on defense and sniper your sniping"

"Engi, do what you always do"

"Now move out maggots!" and with that everyone departed for resupply.

 **End of Chapter 5**


End file.
